


In Heat

by somali77



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: ABO-fic, Beast sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles, Rough Sex, Xenophilia, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Sanzo Goku Omegaverse! Written much too late as a response to this prompt for the Saiyuki- revival- challenge on dreamwidth. Who´d have thought that I´d actually write an omegaverse- fic once? :D Might have an unexpected(?) little twist here. But, alas... ABO- lovers, welcome! :D This one is not to be taken too seriously- it´s pure smut & I just love bottom!Sanzo. <3 Enjoy!





	In Heat

~

Breath in, breath out. Sanzo clenches the sheets. His body is quivering, covered in sweat. He hopes that Hakkai will hurry the fuck up with fetching his medication.  
In the meantime he does what he´s used to do with strange body disfunctions and feelings of anguish: Ignoring it with all his willpower, hoping it´ll be kind of fine eventually. 

Right now it is anything but. 

He went into heat.  
And he doesn´t even know how that fucking happened. It shouldn´t be like that anytime before way into next month. It shouldn´t be like that at all. He was hoping the new pills would subdue his body functions enough to spare him embarassing fuck- ups like especially that one. 

But here he is now, oozing slick and precum all over the covers. It´s pure agony and as much as Sanzo likes to believe he´s used to that kind of feeling by now, he really wants it to stop. Maybe when he returns, Hakkai can fuck him through this kind of mess.  
Hakkai understands.  
And Hakkai can fuck him hard, thoroughly and oh god, so good-... right now he craves that hot, slender, slightly upturned and deliciously long cock. He also craves the emotional support. And he craves safety. There is this feeling of utter relief when Hakkai is near him, his sole presence calming him down during moments of temporary weakness. They´re not, like, bonded forever or such sentimental crap but it´s a relationship that´s providing a whole lot of comfort.

 

There is a knock on the door. 

Sanzo swears. He tries to think but his feverish brain is heavily focused on instinct.  
»Who´s it?«, he manages to bark. 

»Sanzo? It´s me«, comes the small voice and it cuts through his brain like a glowing, golden knife through a glob of cream: »May I come inside?«

Sanzo groans into the mattress. He tries to keep his hips from twitching. Oh god no, his mind screams. No, no, NO. Not him, not now and especially not like this. 

»Goku«, he roars, turning his head just enough to get some air, »Fuck off!«

There is hesitation that´s almost audible through the door. Then, a soft knock again:  
»Are you not feeling well?«

»FUCK YOU!«, Sanzo yells, whipping his head back to bare teeth and a deathglare, »DON´T YOU DARE OPEN THAT FUCKING DOOR!«  
»I´m coming in«, Goku informs calmly, apologeticly, and then the handle is turning. 

Sanzo feels hot, surging panic. »Don´t!«, he gasps, »Stay away!«  
But Goku is already in, seemingly unaffected. Carefully he closes the door behind him. 

»Hey«, he whispers, making his way to the bed, »I can hear your mind screaming.«

 

Sanzo blinks, his breath heaving in utter embarassment and a deathwish because, fuck that, he can´t even get a solid grip on his weapon- his hands are too sweaty.  
»What?!«

Goku sits cautiously down on the covers.  
»Yeah, see... the thing I did to you before we have met in the past? I think it´s now switched in reverse.«, he stretches out his little hand, attempting to gently brush wet, blonde bangs out of Sanzos messed up, blotchy face:  
»You´re so deep in heat. Wow. Aren´t you... hurting?«

Sanzo twitches under the touch.  
He jerks away, turning his head. Although he´s naked, of course- his burning skin felt at least a little better without all those clothes on- he tries to keep up as much of angry denial and grim dignity as possible. Tries- with hips humping the sheets and muscles clenching down desperately on nothing. 

»Sanzo«, Goku shifts closer.  
He has the most gentle touch. When his fingers meet Sanzos forehead, his own forehead follows:  
»I know how this feels.«, he whispers intimately in the small space between them, »I can-...«, he´s licking his lips in an awkward, shy motion, »I really just-... want to help you.«  
»No«, Sanzo rasps, terrified. 

»See...«, Gokus pupils are dark and round in sparse lighting: »Since I´m... you know, different, my mating cycle is different as well. It´s depending on planet constellations and such, and I´m switching status with different stellar phases, too. It seldomly gets as bad as it is with you now, but when I was younger, it was...«, he lets out a hot huff of air, »It was... sometimes it was so intense. And remember this time when I was chained up alone in the mountains, with no one hearing me cry? Trust me, I know how it feels. I...«, he´s licking soft, plush lips now: »I understand.«

Sanzo shivers.  
He´s given up trying to shy away from the touch and lets cool, soft fingers connect.  
Goku traces the hard lines of his jaw, slips his little hand to the back of his neck and curls fingers into oily strands of hair, combing them through until he´s gently, absentmindedly touching the scalp underneath. 

In all this gentleness, there is a steel egde.  
The sparkle of the seiten taisou lurks in the depth of wide pupils.

»What...?«, Sanzo croaks, shaking all over.

»I can help you«, Goku purrs, leaning over, »I´m in a knotting phase. I´ll switch partially to my other self during... this. Don´t be scared though. If you want to- and I assure you, you should- I could knot you and help you end this tonight.«

»What-...«, Sanzos eyes go wide. He tries to imagine and fails. 

»When you agree... I´ll have sex with you.«, Goku says, »Bringing you down. Slowly... safely...«, he leans on the bedsheets and starts to crouch over Sanzos shivering, writhing body, »So that you can relax... get filled... satisfied, and we could go back to normal in just a few hours...«

»How´s that«, Sanzo gasps, »How´s that possible?«  
»I´m the monkey king. That´s not quite a god, but it´s close enough.«, Goku whispers into his neck, cool, wet lips kissing him in this most intimate place where an alpha would bite and mark: 

»... And you´re a sanzo priest. Your body is so very open. And I could give you... divine satisfaction. If only you´d let me.«

Sanzos gut clenches.  
His hips rise up by instinct, back arching, legs spreading apart. He feels Goku fumble with clothes, trying to free his cock and shivers from head to toe, trying to comprehend what´s unthinkable. 

»You can´t«, he wheezes, »You´re... little...«  
»Not in all places«, Goku hisses. Then his quickly growing fangs catch the tendons at the side of his neck and Sanzo´s whole body goes rigid. He opens his mouth and lets out a short, disbelieving moan.  
Something thick, hot and urgent presses up and inside in between his buttcheeks. 

»Open«, Goku growls, as he´s trying to slip a finger inside, licking broad, wet streaks across the spot where he´s biting, »Let me in... I´ll make you feel blessed.«  
»N-... ah!«  
»Yes.«, Gokus strong, little hands grip his asscheeks, spreading him apart, rubbing thick, demanding fingers inside, across that spot that makes him go weak and desperate, »Open up, high priest Sanzo. I´ll give you that knot that you´re needing right now...«

Sanzo feels Gokus erection; a wet, pointy tip that´s pressing inside. It stretches him wide, almost too full, and as the other starts fucking into him, with every thrust it gets bigger, longer... reaches deeper. Just like his magic staff. Sanzo drools. He can´t close his mouth anymore. His legs twitch and scramble to spread as much as humanly possible. He arches his back to shut off his brain and let himself be mounted by this embodied force of nature that starts fucking into him with raw abaondon; pure, carnal urge, overpowering him completely.  
Goku is anything but the little brat anymore. 

His grip is steel, his fangs are bared, his cock swells to massive sizes, and the superhuman, sharp snap of his hips makes Sanzo loose all his willpower and become just a vessle, makes it his sole purpose to connect, to channel this energy that´s too much, way too much for any mere mortal: Hundreds of years of wild, roaring power: Unleashed. 

»Yes«, Sanzo moans finally, »Yesyesyes... oh god, fuck me«  
Goku snarls into the back of his neck. He´s gripping his hips with bruising force now, long claws piercing the skin. He licks with his long, wet hot, inhuman pointy tounge between bony shoulderblades, upwards, searching for the right spot, and when he suddenly bites deeper- razorsharp teeth closing enough to draw blood, but staying just a twitch stort of ripping out a chunk of flesh, Sanzo lets out this sound of shocked submission, a highpitched keen. 

The knot is beginning to form.  
Sanzo feels it through a haze of lust. It´s not just a knot, it´s a plug so overwhelming and massive that it fills him completely, stretches him beyond imagination, seals him up airtight as Gokus hips start to move erradically and Sanzo believes he is spurting his seed right now. Lots... lots of it. For long, endless seconds he doesn´t seem to stop. Sanzo feels a strange, warm flooding of his insides although he knows that should be technically impossible. He feels his belly swell, and the spiking shot of irrational panik deep inside his pelvis, fear that Goku might knock him up with the power of something alike to a pagan deity: he would be forced to carry a bastard child and could do absolutuely nothing about it; like some hillariously sick version of madonna.  
It´s as horrifying and ridiculous as it is feeding this intense, helpless lust; the feeling of being completely submerged into power. 

Sanzo feels his consciousness slipping, his mind reeling, he is dizzy now. 

His whole body feels oversensitive, as if he could come from any touch, and he probably does. He can´t tell anymore. Everything inside him is twitching, tingling, clenching, he shakes uncontrollably while riding these rapid little waves of extasy that keep comming. The sharp sparks of lust that rip through his core just don´t stop for a while. At the same time, there is a pleasant numbness setteling in between his ears and at the back of his spine, a full, delirious feeling as if he is beeing drugged. 

He tries to ask but finds himself unable to form words. His tounge is too heavy, it rolls around uselessly in his mough. Gokus knot holds him still, the other is grinding into him slowly now, massaging this tender, delicious spot deep inside that makes his cock spurt a little everytime it is graced.  
The spot beneath his face on the mattress is soaking with drool.  
Sanzo can´t feel his legs anymore. 

He wonders if he´ll survive this... or if Goku will straight up maul him and eat him alive. At this very moment... he couldn´t care less. 

 

Then, an eternity after, the swelling fades and Goku slips out. Sanzo whimpers. The feeling of being plugged up so much was strangely comforting and he feels so shaky, so fragile right now... he doesn´t feel he can cope with that all alone yet. Not after what just has happened. 

Goku slurps at his skin in a mixture of raw greed and tenderness, licking up sweat and scent. He rakes through blonde hair with spikey claws, he inhales the scent of his neck deeply, urgently, licks the side of his face, tear streaks (because of course Sanzo was crying somewhen during the knotting, as if the whole thing wasn´t humiliating enough), the sharp burn of the bloody bitemark at the nape of his shoulder. 

When Goku speaks, even though it´s just a whisper, his voice is rough and has an unfamiliar egde to it:  
»Sanzo«, he breaths, and Sanzo shudders all over, feels the hot weakness inside of him that readies his mind and body for another set of violent pounding.  
His lolling head offers him a glance at Gokus unsheathed youkai penis: It´s not fully erect now, just a small, red spear of flesh jutting out from beneath milky thights. 

»You taste so good«, Goku growls into his ear, licking at his lobe and into the shell: »Your energy... it´s so bright and pure... it gives me so much power... the best!«

Sanzo feels jittery.  
He suspects that youkai cum might have addictive substances that might throw him into withdrawal once this heat is over. When he thinks about this he can feel himself getting annoyed allready. He will be grumpier than ever, he fears, with an itch that not even cigarettes will be able to sooth. But then again, right now he just doesn´t care.  
He doesn´t want to care. Fuck it all- and let himself be the one who gets fucked first. 

The strange, inhuman penis twitches and swells another few inches, red and wet, ready to enter him again, all the way down. Sanzo swallows, feeling the urge to lick it. To feel it on his tounge, in his mouth and throat, to feel Gokus youkai- tounge on his genitals, at his ass, inside of him. He´s determined to get the most out of this situation in every way possible now. 

He´s high priest Sanzo after all. A lot of youkai are after this ass.

 

And since he´s being defiled now, he thinks, he might as well be thorough with it... 

When Hakkai comes back he can join in, too, after all. 

~


End file.
